Ode to things not done
by I'mnotanecropheliac
Summary: Things get done... I like things... Donna is drunk... yes yes... Josh is cute... yes... We should all dance and eat cake... or just stumble around a lot... poor Donna... Note: I changed things around... but well... I like this better. Rewriting badness.


Disclaimer: I'm to tired to be witty. I own them not.

Author's Note… I think all stories should be written late at night.

It's late. I can barely imagine the things that are going to be coming out of my mouth at this hour. I don't know why I drank so much. Drunk is the right word to describe me.

"Donna?" There he was, Joshua Lyman. Josh, Joshie, Josh. He looks so cute. With his bow tie and his shoes… look at his hair. Wow. I mean he's so amazingly… eww look martini… "Donna, are you alright?"

Wait question must formulate answer. "Me Donna. You Josh." Wait What? Did I just giggle? I am giggling right now. What did I just say? I think I've been drinking. What time is it? O… it's late.

"Come on," his voice sounds so husky. Husky… like the dog… Dogs are cute… WOW That's Josh's hand on my back. If he just slides it a little… No bad Donna, Bad! "Sit down."

"Sit down?" Right this is an office… there must be a chair… these chairs aren't really comfortable. Com-for-ta-ble… that's a weird word… Josh is on the phone. I like phones. "What's going on?" I mean that in all sense of the phrase. As in who is he talking to on the phone? Where am I? Why is the room spinning? Who is this handsome man who keep staring at me?

I think Josh is ignoring me. Right. I should start talking to piss him off. "You know Josh. You're really cute. You're tall too, but not too tall. Hehe too…" Wait I'm getting off topic. "I mean, if I were less like me and more like… someone else… I think I would have told you how I feel by now."

Yep look at his little face. He is totally not paying attention. I wonder what he is thinking about. Minerva… wow where'd that come from. I should continue… he's not annoyed enough yet. "You see the thing about us it that… well it's never the right time, or place, or any of that stuff…" What that stuff is exactly I can't be sure of… but right now I think it has something to do with cake, and cats, and possibly a conversation about thumb tacs… but I could be wrong. "I miss you." Wait what… miss him… I see him all the time… Could I possibly be talking about a rift in our relationship that has something to do with feelings I have but can't express??? Hmm…. No must be the booze…

Good God he's still not paying attention? Really what goes on in that little head of his. Maybe I should tell him now… before I sober up and remember where I put my common sense. "See the thing is Josh I love you," did I just say that? Really I did? Cool. "Not in that 'I've got a crush' sort of way. More like… the love kind of way… You see like when two people meet and… yes well… we never really got beyond the… we're friends… right Josh?"

Did he hear me?

"See…" I pause for dramatic effect… damn pause… I forgot what I wanted to say… "Well… I don't know… I've said it… I love you Josh. Drunk or not… it's a fact. I love you and your shoes…"

He's got that glazed over look. He needs to learn how to pay attention… My plan to annoy him doesn't seem to be working… Time to take a different tactic… "Josh?" He isn't even going to look at me. What, now things are awkward? As if they weren't before. "JOSH?" He's really very cute for a man who is clueless. "Joshua Lyman!" Wow… I just slapped Josh… Damn right I did… Wait… why did I do that? Oh right the whole love thing.

"Donna what is it?!" He sounds so innocent. Damn him for being so cute and sexy… he's a bundle of… Joshness…. Bathe in Joshness… No… I'm drunk, must stay bold.

"Didn't you hear me?!" He's glazing over again. Damn I'm to tired to be bold. "It doesn't matter." This is when you realize that standing up is bad Donna. Stumble to the door… quickly… Bold is bad… Josh must be as loopy as you… stumble faster, damn you!

"Donna," wow he sounds so adorable. Adorable men should be avoided when unsobered… Stumble quickly… Door somewhere over… find door… where's the door…

Wait a second… Josh is kissing me… I think I should kiss him back… I like kisses… Wow he's hot… So wait… He did hear me? Hmmm… okay other thoughts go away… I'm going to bathe in Joshness for a while…


End file.
